lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost Video Island
Lost Video Island (LVI) is a fan site community where vidders (video makers) can submit and showcase their fan-made videos. Formerly home to the web’s largest collection of fanvideos related to Lost, the site finally opened its doors to showcasing multi-fandom videos in June 2011, following the show’s series finale in 2010. The site is run by The LVI Council, a group of moderators who run the site and organise the monthly and annual contests. Contests One of the most popular features of Lost Video Island is the monthly contests run by the Council. Every month a themed contest is posted, which is open to all members and voted on by Council Members. At the end of each month a first, second and third place winner is announced as well as special awards given to members whose videos have achieved “Most Improved” or “Best Newcomer”. Similarly, the site holds an annual tournament to find the best video of the year. Hundreds of videos are voted on by the site’s members and Council to determine who wins first, second and third place. Likewise, the tournament involves a “Members Choice Awards” which includes several different categories and gives other members a chance to achieve awards such as “Best Romance” or “Most Innovative”. The 2011 Tournament is LVI’s first tournament since branching out to multi-fandom. Videos Since its opening in November 2004, LVI has collected almost 8000 videos from a variety of members around the globe. All videos are reviewed and posted to LVI by The LVI Council. These include some well-known to the Lost Community, such as: *Lost: The Other Side *Brokeback Island *Lost Rhapsody *Twins Each video is treated depending on its vidding merit rather than its fame in the Lost Community, with hopes that those most-deserving of praise will recieve it. The awards LVI disperses reflect this mindset. Awards are given through a voting system which allows members and the LVI Council to vote gold, bronze or silver based on the video’s level of skill, originality and enjoyment. Once a video receives a certain number of votes, the video can achieve an award of gold, bronze or silver as well as a gold "Council Pick”. Features The search function on the main site enables members to look for videos by fandom, character, pairing, category, music or award. There is also a section on Vidding Help which includes a wide variety of tutorials and guides to help vidders with their work. LVI also has a ranking system where members can attain the rank of “Novice”, “intermediate”, “Advanced” or “Expert” based on the number of videos they have submitted and the quality of their work. Once a member reaches at least ten gold-standard videos, they achieve the rank of “Expert Vidder”. Community As well as the main site where members can submit and showcase their videos, there is a forum where users can comment on videos, offer tips and advice, ask questions and engage in discussion with other members. The forum consists of several categories where members can share their other fan art or find information related to their interests or queries. See also *List of videos available on YouTube *Zippy Videos - a video hosting website with some Lost fan films External links * Lost Video Island - main site *Lost Video Island - forum **LVI Awards **History - History of LVI **Videos - Videos of LVI **Contests - List of monthly and annual contests **http://lostvideo.net/council_picks.php - Gold and Silver seal "LVI Council picks" Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * * Category:Websites Category:Fansites * *